Aventuras En Otro Mundo
by Luffy x robin LuRo
Summary: la aventura de luffy como lider de una compañia... donde se tiene de secretaria a la hermosa nico robin y com socia a boa hancock ... y nami como una hermosa modelo donde tampien estara becca y mas quieres saber que pasara con nuestro amado capitan ven y averigualo


**Holaaa este fanfic será un empiezo de anime de nuevo del anime no terminado para mis lectores de mis animes **

**El final de este fanfic dependerá del apoyo del los fans **

**Bienvenidos y comencemos espero que os guste**

**AVENTURAS EN OTRO MUNDO **

**Capitulo 1: **voluntad de los "D"

Hoy un amanecer en Londres dia Lunes 21 de abril hora 9:30 am en una mansión había un joven con una cicatriz bajo el ojo durmiendo en una habitación…

Mmmhhh…mhjhjjh… "pluumk"

El joven se cae de la cama y sigue durmiendo plácidamente y de pronto algien toca la puerta

Ace: Luffy levanta ya que el abuelo te llamo

Sabo: Ace luffy aun no despierta?

Ace: Aun no parece que ayer llego demasiado tarde….

Sabo:No te preocupes Ace ayer salio con Zorro asi que no creo que nada malo pase shishishi

Ace:De todos modos no habre tendremos que derribar la puerta

Sabo: eeessspeee…..r

Tackkkkkkkkkkkkk(la puerta hechada abajo)

Ace:luuufffyy!

Sabo:Aceee no podías esperar un poco?(mostrando una llave en su mano y con una sonrisa forzada)

Ace:…..

Sabo: Es la cuarta ves de que hechas abajo la puerta en este mes

Ace: ..pe….per…per...don

Sabo: bueno que mas da (tirando la llave y buscando a luffy)

Luffy:mhhm….mmmhhh…mhñ…..AHhhhhhhhhhhh

**Ace saltando encima de luffy y golpeándolo en el estomago**

Ace: al fin despiertas llevamos tienpo llamándote!(enojado)

Luffy sobándose el estomago medio dormido reclama a Ace

Luffy:por que tenias que hac….

Tskkk….. sabo golpea en la cabeza a Ace

Sabo: Luffy levántate y alístate rápido que el abuelo te llama

Luffy: El abu…abu …abuelo?

Ace: Sabo por que me golpeas!

Sabo lo ignora completamente para continuar hablando con luffy

Sabo: Esta mañana recibimos una llamada del abuelo en la que te pedia ir a la Compañía a las 10 de la mañana

Lufy …. N..nno pie….pien….so ir

Ace: Saboo!(enojado)"golpea a sabo"

Sabo:Que fue eso de de repente!

Ace:Eso te pregun… ¡!

Y sabo devolviéndole el golpe y ambos contuando peleando y mientras eso luffy tratando de huir saliendo por la puerta en silencio hasta que en medio de la pelea destruyen un foto del cuarto de luffy

Sabo:tsskk vinimos por una razón y terminamos peleando

Ace:si vinimos a llevarnos a lu….! Adonde vas luffyy!(con un aura sádica sonriente)

Luffy tratando de huir desesperadamente al tratar de terminar de bajar las escaleras tropieza y cae abajo ….pum…..(luffy queda inconsciente…)

Ace:shi…shi…shi que buena suerte ya no tendremos que atraparlo

Sabo: ace tu ni si quiera te molestas en revisar si esta herido hahah(ambos riendo)

Luffy:mmhhhh

Sabo: avisare para que traigan el auto…..

Al cabo de pasar unos 15 minutos luffy va despertando dentro de una limusina acompañado a cada lado de sabo y ace

Luffy:mmm …ahhhhhh que hago aquí!

Ace: calmate ya luffy estamos en camino hacia la empresa

Sabo:Luffy calmate un poco

Luffy: Por favor no me llevéis ahí are lo que deseen(haciendo puchero)

Ambos hermanos lo ignoran y uno busca algo busca que comer…..

Saca algo comer y luffy mira la comida con estrellas en los ojos y la boja abierta

Sabo: luffy si deseas esto prometes cooperar e ir hacia donde esta el abuelo sin contradiciones ¿?

Luffy:mmm…nooo(asintiendo con la cabeza)

Sabo:luffy lo preguntare de nuevo si no me la comeré

Luffy: esta bien …..damela lo prometoo….(mirando sediento la comida)

Al cabo que le da la comida se la come rápido

Ace:tsk* sobornaste a nuestro hermano como una mascotao un niño pequeño… sabo y ami me haces parece el malo de la historia

Ambos se ponen a reir después de decir eso y reciben una llamada del contuctor avisando que ya llegaran a la empresa del abuelo

Sabo:luffy ya casi llegamos tienes que cambiarte aun sigues con la ropa de ayer

Ace: Ten traje esto para esta situación

ace saca una ropa de un terno negro con una camisa roja y una corbata negra(ya se imaginaran viendo la película de luffyxshiki)

Luffy trata de negarse entonces Sabo saca una barra de chocolate y le pregunta a luffy:"si te cambias de ropa de la dare" con la que el asiente rápidamente y se cambia…

Una ves que se llega a la empresa luffy sale del auto y aparece ivankov esperándolo donde Sabo y Ace de despiden de el…

Ivankov:Te estaba esperando luffy…

Luffy ya tranquilizándose y aceptando la situación empieza a caminar dejando atrás a ivankov …

Donde en la entrada de la empresa estaba el logo de la empresa la **"D GOLD model"(**empresa de modelaje**)**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**bueno si os gusto dejen el los comentarios y compartan estoy intentando de sacar algo en este tipo de genro.**

**publicare 1 capitulo por semana o por mes debido amis estudio esta ves si terminar este fanfic como un nuevo comiendo **

**LOVE :Luffyxrobinxhancockxnami **

**Depende al apoyo de los lectores se definirá el final y la pareja …..tambien podría terminar con un harem si hay mas apoyo en eso …..**

**También puede haber un final inesperado **

En el siguiente capitulo se mostrada a nami-hancock-robin,mas adelante se ira añadiendo mas personajes ….


End file.
